The Separate Metroid Saga: Chronicles of Howlero
by Wolfstrikr
Summary: This is the story of Howlero, a planet where lone wolves have escaped to from Earth, after the Wolf Apocalypse. They have many enemies that do not welcome them to the firstly unnamed planet. Except a few...


Greetings**. This is the story of wolves and their lives. Please leave a review and maybe I'll take some reviews and make it help me in later days.**

A long time ago wolves were killed and used for money and goods. People killed all the wolves and no wolves were left. Some people believe in a world not far, but not close. A world of wolves. No one as seen the world. But it's there. Believe me. This story will tell you about the world of wolves and the fights and secrets. This world is called Howlero. It is lush with bright green forests as well as creepy black forests. It has a fairly large ocean, and many other seas. The wolves talk in their own language, called Howleran. When they moved to the planet at first, it was unnamed, and they named it Howlero. The original inhabitants of the once unnamed planet didn't welcome the wolves, and they sure as heck won't start to welcome the wolves. The creatures were infuriated to find these intruders claiming the large planet as their own. Knowledge of how the wolves got through space to this planet is lacked, and might not ever be known. But the wolves, however, do have a few creatures in which are on their side, and they don't know it-neither of them do. But they will soon. And maybe, if the wolves adapt to be the dominant species of Howlero, they will gain the right of calling theirselves the Howlerans officially, and when the human race is nearly iradicated, they will find this planet, only to find angered wolves who are prepared to avenge their long-lost ancestors.

The main focus of the story is on one lone wolf: Striker. Striker was famous, and he was a great figure to respect to wolves. Then he was exiled by his village's chief wolf to complete a journey to learn how to protect himself. He didn't have many friends. Anyway, about the quest, he was about to meet a creature that he doesn't know if he can trust.

Striker was walking on all four legs through the creepy black forest. Suddenly, he heard a snap of a twig. He looked over in the direction it came from, and saw a silhouette rushing past him. He walked that way, and sniffed around. All he could think was, _That was weird_. A wooden club flew in and knocked him in the head, and that pissed him off. He howled shortly, and ran at the silhouette, angry. He ran up close enough to uncover a goblin. Striker balled up his paw, and needles practically shot out from between his knuckles, like Wolverine from X-Men. The goblin flinched, and Striker dashed at the goblin. Striker gripped the goblin by the neck.

"What was the club for?" Striker demanded. The goblin was strangling, so it could barely speak.

"It was an accident," the goblin replied, with a Smeagol like voice. Striker is a rather mean wolf, one who does good deeds but does not take accident for an answer. To him, being accidental is an involuntary excuse. Well, from a stranger/enemy. He lifted his Wolverine-like claws and slit the goblin's throat, and purple blood spilled on the ground. The goblin was no longer breathing nor pulsing. Striker dropped it to the ground, and continued. He retracted his long metal claws, and walked past many trees.

"You kill things for a mere accident?" a voice asked. Striker looked to one side, and saw nothing. "Up here," it added. Striker looked up, and in a tree, a silhouette with yellow eyes sat there, looking cool, calm, and collected. The silhouette dropped down. It was a green lizard, probably six-foot tall, and had spikes lining down its back.

"I don't take accident as an answer from strangers or enemies," Striker huffed. The lizard walked over, and held its claw out. Striker finally knew what the lizard wanted to do. Shake hands. So, he did.

"Name's Lazarok," the lizard said. "You are-?"

"Striker. I'm a rogue wolf. Not very many friends I can trust around Howlero," Striker replied.

"Know what you mean. The bears never bothered to let us live, since we're so different. They think only mammals should live on this planet, and let nature take its own course. They don't want new inhabitants unless the new form of evolution," Lazarok said. "So, we're in a weird spot with them. Not as bad as you, no offense. They declared war on the wolves."

"And they shall have their war," Striker said. "But the wolves will be victorious." Lazarok turned around and sighed.

"They're not going to give up easily," he told Striker.

"Are you at war?" Striker asked.

"No. We seem to only prepare our forces for no reason, since the bears don't really pose a threat to us," Lazarok said. "But we could join anytime."


End file.
